1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosis device for a vehicle, and more particularly to a noise and vibration diagnosis device that measures noise and vibration generated in a vehicle, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, noise and vibration that is generated in a vehicle reduces ride comfort of a passenger, and therefore a variety of researches have been undertaken to minimize the noise and vibration.
Many kinds of measuring apparatuses and methods have been developed so as determine the cause of noise and vibration that is generated during operation of a vehicle.
When a customer is dissatisfied regarding noise and vibration of a vehicle, the vehicle is taken to an A/S center, and a mechanic depends on his own personal experiences such as touching or listening to diagnosis the cause of the noise and vibration.
Therefore, there is no standard guide for detecting noise and vibration and therefore customer dissatisfaction can be caused by incorrect maintenance or replacement of an operable component, and there is also a problem that maintenance reliability can be deteriorated by not eliminating substantial causes of noise and vibration.
Also, data on the noise and vibration is not stored, mechanics cannot share the data with each other, and development of the information technology in the vehicle industry has been delayed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.